


Celebrity Crush

by MyFairLadybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually more like Truth or Truth, F/M, Fluffy with a touch of angst because I can't help myself, Idk they're playing something, LadyNoir - Freeform, Or maybe 20 Questions, Reveal?, Truth or Dare, Y'all can fight me on that, because apparently that's all I write right now, even though MariChat is the best ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLadybug/pseuds/MyFairLadybug
Summary: "C'mon M'Lady, you have to tell me! Please?"“Ok, how about this: You can ask me 10 questions, and then you have one chance to guess. If you get it right, I’ll tell you, but if not, you have to leave me alone.”“Does leave you alone mean stop talking about this, or never talk to you again?”“It means stop pestering me for five minutes!”“Deal!”---When Chat tries to find out the truth about Ladybug's celebrity crush, he gets a bit more truth than he was looking for.





	Celebrity Crush

“C’mon M’lady! You have to tell me!”

“No! It could risk our identities!”

“How would your first celebrity crush risk your identity?”

“It— I— Arrgh— Stop giving me that look Chat!”

“But I told you mine!”

“Oh, that hardly counts!”

“Why not?! You’re a celebrity!”

“Yeah, but you know me personally.”

“Well, you’re still famous, and my heart belongs only to you. I’d say it counts.”

“Uggh, you’re impossible.”

“You mean imPAWsible?”

“That’s it, I’m leaving.”

“Wait no!”

“What, Chat?”

“...please?“

“You really want to know that bad?”

“YES!”

“Ok, how about this: You can ask me 10 questions, and then you have one chance to guess. If you get it right, I’ll tell you, but if not, you have to _leave me alone._”

“Does leave you alone mean stop talking about this, or never talk to you again?”

“It means stop pestering me for five minutes!”

“Deal!”

“Alright, first question.”

“Hmm… Is it a guy?’

“_Yes_, he’s a boy Chat.”

“Hey, it’s a valid question!”

“Fine. Question 2?”

“What color eyes does he have?”

“Hey, that’s not a yes or no question!”

“You never said it had to be!”

“It was implied!”

“You can’t imply rules! Answer the question.”

“GREEN, they’re green ok?”

“Green eyes…. Is he an actor?”

“No— well, I guess he _technically_ is.”

“Technically?” 

“He did some voice acting once, but he’s more famous for modeling.”

“OK, question 4—“

“Actually Chaton, this is question 5.”

“What!? No it’s not!”

‘You phrased the word ‘technically?’ as a question and then I answered, it counts!”

“Hmmph. Question 5 then. What do you like most about him?”

“Oh. Umm, that’s a tough one.”

“Take your time.”

“Well, um, I guess what I like most is that he’s kind. That sounds super generic, but it’s really true with him. He isn’t just nice in a staged, fake kind of way. He’s real. I mean, you can go up to him and be a stuttering incoherent mess and he’ll never laugh or try to correct you. He just smiles and waits until you’re done, and answers you sincerely. And he puts others first all the time. He’s always doing everything he can to make his friends feel special and loved. Like this one time he made a lucky charm for my bir— my _friend's_ birthday. Sometimes I just wish that there was someone out there who made him feel special and loved too. Because even though he’s famous and everyone loves him, from what I’ve seen there’s no one in his life who shows how much they love _him_.”

“Wow.”

“Not that I’d know about any of this. I just….. read a lot of magazines?”

“Do you know him in real life?’

“What!? W-why would you think that?”

“That’s one of my questions, you have to answer honestly.”

“…..yes.”

“How do you know him?”

“He’s just a friend”

“….”

“Chat?”

“Give me— give me second.”

“Um, ok.”

“...”

“...”

“…do you love him?”

“Chat—“

“Just answer the question.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I already know.”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I have to know for sure.”

“…yes.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…I’m sorry Chat, you know I never wanted you to know who it was I was in love with, and I’m sure you’ve figured it out—“

“Your hair shines like the sun,”

“What?”

“your eyes are gorgeous green,”

“Chat?“

“I look at you and wonder”

“How—“

“your innermost thoughts and dreams.”

“That’s imposs—“

“Yes, your Valentine I will be,   
our love will be so true,”

“You can’t—“

“together for eternity,   
my heart belongs to you.”

“...”

“...”

“H-how did you get that?”

“I always thought it was from you. I know it’s silly but there was a ladybug, and a breeze, and I just— well frankly I wanted it to be you. But I knew it was impossible. Not just because you wouldn’t have ever seen my poem to you. But because I knew you would never love me the same way I love you.”

“C-Chat?”

“You’ll never understand the way I pined after someone too perfect to ever love me back. You’ll never understand the pain of being rejected for someone else.”

“I’m so sorry—“

“But I know this girl named Marinette. One of my closest friends actually. And I just realized that she totally gets what I went through. The same thing happened to her, actually, with this jerk model who was too perfect to be true. She’s not perfect. She gets kind of nervous, and she’s always running late. But she’s kind and smart, and really funny. And I’ve been so busy pining after the perfect girl just out of my reach, that I never even noticed the imperfect girl right in front of me. I, uh, I don’t know if she even wants a mangy cat like me. But, if she ever does, uh, I’ll be here. Well not here here. Here in the metaphorical sen—”

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

“Will you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Will you shut up and kiss me already?”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this helped with the Ladybug withdrawal we've all been feeling. See ya next time!
> 
> ~MyFairLadybug


End file.
